Unwelcome Guests
by joelcoxriley
Summary: It was a mistake to let the Dark Elf inside their humble shack. It was an even greater mistake to open the door in the early morn. Some doors should never be closed, while some should never be open.


**Please note that this is but a small section of a larger story. Originaly it was just a simple one shot all on it's own. My friend and I may put the whole story up, or we might not. **

-The Argonian Family and Katariah(the dark elf) belongs to Rileyjuline, Shealyne belongs to me and Mathieu Bellamont belongs to Bethesda.-

* * *

"There she is." Shealyne spoke, her partner studying the small shack surrounded by water.

"Are you ready, Sister? We don't know if she is alone." Mathieu asked, voicing his concern. "The Argonian family could be in there as well."

"Do you think that is where they live?"

"I think so. We saw them head in this direction." Mathieu answered, both falling silent. They didn't like where this was going.

"What of the family? We can't just kill them, Mathieu." Shealyne asked, concerned over the family's well being. She would do anything to keep her family out of danger. She missed them...

"I know. But what if they report us? We don't know this area and we could perish. I'm not saying I'm for slaying a family but...it's something to consider." Mathieu reasoned, Shealyne sighing. He did have a point. And it was best that they try to make as few waves as possible to avoid detection.

"I...I don't know. It's your call." Shealyne replied, her voice cracking slightly as the male Breton hesitated. He hated being a murderer. But in order to destroy what he hated the most he had to become a monster. Ironic really.

"I'll make it quick." Mathieu muttered, Shealyne sighing as she disappeared behind low lying foliage, taking her time to undress and wear the clothes of a slave. Sometimes she hated being in the Dark Brotherhood.

"I'm ready." Shealyne mumbled, walking out with dirty and ripped slave clothes, rubbing mud and leaves on her skin and hair.

"Are you ready?" Shealyne asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mathieu spoke softly, following his partner up the ramp to the shack's door, pressing his body flat up against the wall, his knife unsheathed.

"Make it quick." Shealyne glanced to the male, hoping her voice didn't waver as she thought it did, Mathieu nodding as he cracked his neck, posing himself to strike hard and fast.

Shealyne took a large breath before quietly knocking on the door, holding her breath as she wondered if the occupants even heard her. Her worries rose as she heard a hiss from the other side of the door, "Don't open that." The Dunmer was definitely inside.

Still, the door opened and there stood the silver Argonian mother, but all the Argonian had time to see was Shealyne's short height and blood-red eyes when she quickly stepped back as her partner broke through the door and slashed the neck of the first thing he happened to see. Blood sprayed from the throat of the silver Argonian, her jugular completely torn as her head rolled back at a sickening angle. Mathieu ignored the blood that sprayed onto the walls and outside the door of the shack and smoothly followed through his attack as he spun around and slammed his dagger into the skull of the black scaled male Argonian.

"No!" screamed the Dunmer in the corner, her voice shrill with fear.

Shealyne looked away as she saw blood stain the window and fly out past the open door, the woman hiding just outside the doorway. Blood from the woman's slit throat was getting on her doeskin shoes as it seeped past the floor boards and into the water below.

Shealyne flinched even harder and closed her eyes as she heard the sickening crack of bone breaking. She even felt the side of the shack shake from the force of the blow. Shealyne waited a few moments, hearing nothing but some screaming from whom she guested was the dark elf. At least Mathieu had kept his word about giving them a swift death.

Mathieu's eyes widened as he stared at the young Argonian child, his blade dripping with thick blood as the child followed the drops with wide eyes as they fell to the floor. He didn't see the child. He didn't see the child as he slit the mother's throat so hard her blood sprayed onto the walls of the one room shack, her blood heavily staining his black robes. The blade tore through her jugular. It was a quick death. The reptilian woman was dead before she hit the ground. He didn't see the child when he plunged his sleek blade into the skull of dark scaled male Argonian. The Breton felt the skull crack and split as he slammed the Argonian into the wall, thick blood pouring down the reptile's open mouth, the odd facial muscles contested in shock, blood running down the nostrils. The eyeballs even popped out slightly as the sockets filled with blood, the dagger pushing the cranials contents to the front of the skull.

He didn't see the child. Not until he roughly, yet fluidly tugged the blade from the corpse's skull and let the body slump to the ground, leaning heavily against the door he and his partner had forced themselves through. The woman was standing just slightly off to the side of the door's opening, hiding her face from the brutality of the kills. They both agreed on who should do the killings. She didn't have the heart for it. Yet neither did he.

Death came swift. In one fluid motion Mathieu had slit the female's throat and followed through by ramming his blade in the male's skull. Yes, death came very swift. Like a shadow. Both dead in a second apart from each other. It was beautiful. Yet he didn't see the child. Not yet.

The Dunmer-their prey, was laying on the cot on the opposite side of the killings. She was screaming. Or maybe she wasn't. Perhaps her mouth was just agape, the woman too horrified to scream or perhaps too injured to make an effort. But it didn't matter. The target wasn't there. Shealyne wasn't there. There was only the child. The child was facing his parent's slayer.

Mathieu locked with the child's eyes, the young Argonian's filled with terror and sadness. But there was something else. Something...familiar...empty. Gone.

Mathieu's breathing hitched and quickened as his chest seemed to suddenly clench shut, his hands shaking as he dropped his dagger to the floor, a metallic clang ringing out as blood flew off the weapon. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His thoughts raced and blended together in a confusing and painful assault on his brain as he struggled to make sense of the matter. He couldn't hear anything but the beating of his own frantic heart. He felt trapped and cornered like an injured animal. Out, he needed out!

Mathieu began to panic as he started to pace rapidly around the room, muttering wildly to himself as the same thoughts pounded at his head. These thoughts weren't his. They were someone else's. But how could they be someone else's if they were his? These thoughts were _not_ his. Yet they were _his._

"Mathieu? Mathieu are you alright?" Shealyne asked, concerned for her partner's well being, her worry growing as the man ignored her. Katariah's wide eyes followed him as well.

Mommy, Mommy, as you _lie_ the dark man comes and makes you _die..._  
My Daddy's hands are red with _guilt_ because he killed the life we _built..._

Mathieu whimpered as the thoughts echoed in his head, the thoughts becoming faster and faster. It was so loud. Why couldn't he make the voices stop? Why didn't they leave him alone?

mommy,mommy,asyouliethedarkmancomesandma kesyoudie  
mydaddyshandsareredwithguilt becausehekilledthelifewebuil t

mommymommyasyouliethedarkman comesandmakesyoudiemydaddysh andsareredwithguiltbecausehe killedthelifewebuiltmommymom myasyouliethedarkmancomesand makesyoudiemydaddyshandsarer edwithguiltbecausehekilledth elifewebuilt

Mathieu stumbled backwards, holding his head in pain. His thoughts were racing. Saying the same thing over and over and over. He could see them! Even when he closed his eyes he could still _see_ the words that were _not_ his but _were_ his! He could _hear_them!

Mathieu opened his eyes and saw the body of the mother Argonian on the floor, her throat slit, her eyes lifeless yet asking her slayer one thing. "Why?"

I lie in fear my mouth_ agape_ as wicked blade did cleave your _nape _for I was watching 'neath the _bed_ to see the falling of your _head_...

Ilieinfearmymouthagapeaswick edbladedidcleaveyournapefori waswatching'neaththebedtoseethefallingof yourhead...

Mathieu flinched violently as he felt Shealyne touch him, shaking the woman off in a frenzy, muttering insanely as in his unstable state. He then caught sight of the father and his eyes widened in terror. Black. He had black scales. Black like shadows. Black like the dark man. And he had red blood just like his mother when the blade cleaved her head from her shoulders. So much blood...Mother...red...black...

greenblueREDyelloworangegree nblueREDyelloworangegreenblu eREDyelloworangegreenblueRED yelloworangegreenblueREDyell oworangegreen  
blueREDyelloworangegreenblue REDyelloworangeBLACKBLACKBLA CKBLACKBLACK!

At this, Mathieu snapped and threw a nearby chair at the window, glass and wooden splinters flying through the small room, the male Breton ranting and raving incoherently in a full blown panic.

Iliketolieinthegrassandwatch theantsandwishIwereoneofthem intheirundergoundmazesosafef romthedarknessofpeoplehorrib lepeople  
Iwillkillthemallkilltheantsk illthepeoplekilleverything

"Mathieu! Mathieu, stop!" Shealyne cried and wrapped her arms around the man to try and restrain him.

"BLACK! BLACK, BLACK, BLACK!" Mathieu shouted, violently bucking as the woman tried to keep his arms at his sides, the Argonian child fleeing as the male Breton kicked up on the smaller female and kicked his legs out, completely flipping the dining table in an attempt to break her grip. The Argonian child edged back on the floor, his forgotten spear only feet behind him.

"Mathieu! Stop it! STOP!" Shealyne shrieked, panicked at how violent he had become without reason. He was much stronger that she. The man was speaking so fast Shealyne couldn't even understand him amongst the noise of the dining table, plates and eating utensils breaking. This wasn't the Mathieu she knew. It was the scared little boy that witnessed the brutal murder of his mother. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone. He was just trying to run away. He was terrified.

Shealyne's grip loosened as Mathieu slammed his head into her nose, blood gushing from her wound. Before Shealyne could react Mathieu wrapped his leg around hers and pulled the woman's leg out from underneath her, causing the female Breton to fall backwards onto the hard floor. Without hesitating, her partner gave her a swift kick to the abdomen like an angry stallion, knocking the wind out of Shealyne, cracking and possibly breaking a good number of ribs.

Mathieu proceeded to tear through the small home in an animalistic frenzy, breaking and smashing almost anything he could get his hands on, as if he was trying to tear down the very walls to get out.

"When in the snow I like to _lie_ and fold my arms and wait to _die_! Kill the _ants_! Kill the _people_! Kill _EVERYTHING_! Hehheheheheeee!" Mathieu laughed, pure insanity in his voice as he turned toward the female Dunmer lying on the cot.

Mathieu was suddenly knocked to the ground, his head slamming against the floor as Shealyne pinned him down, making sure she had a tight grip on his wrists.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT, MATHIEU!" Shealyne screamed, her voice shrill as the man cursed and squirmed underneath her, kicking his legs and bucking his hips to try and get the woman off. It was hard for Shealyne to keep him pinned. If the roles were reversed Shealyne would get pinned in five seconds flat.

"Mathieu! Stop it! It's all right! You don't-" Shealyne shrieked as he almost bucked her off. "You don't have to do this!" Shealyne cried, hoping she was getting through to the man, her blood dripping on his face slightly as she groaned in pain. Why couldn't he just stay still? It hurt to even speak or breathe much less try to keep an unstable man submissive.

Shealyne began to relax as she felt his struggles lessen, his muscles slowly unwinding. Soon he stopped completely, causing Shealyne to painfully breathe in relief and let go of his wrists. Whatever just happened it seemed to be over.

Suddenly, there was the sound of glass breaking. Everyone's eyes averted to its source, and the last thing they saw was the dark elf jumping out of the window. The hunt, it seemed was far from over.


End file.
